it's not the end
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: when Gabriella was 10 years old troy and his gang always made fun of her. so she moved. when she comes back what will troy think? troyella chaylor
1. what youre moving!

Gabriella walked into the doors of east high elementary. She was only 10 but was really smart. a bunch of guyz was walking toward her.

"Hey would u look who it is" said troy.

"can u guyz jus please leave me alone" Gabriella screamed convincingly.

"look geek, oh whoops I mean gabi!" troy said while his group or "posse" were laughing there heads off.

"Gabriella" chad said

Chad was the only 1 nice to her cuz Chad knows Gabi cuz he has a huge crush on her bff , Taylor.

Gabriella ran as fast as she could crying so hard! She hated people making fun of her!

Gabriella ran 2 her spot where only her, taylor and chad knew. (taylor had told him! They both had a crush on each other.)

Chad found her in the secret spot(basement).

"Sorry bout troy. You know I can't yell at him cuz then troy will find a way to kick me off the b-ball team." Chad said trying to calm her down.

"Yea that's ok. Besides I know how much that means to you" Gabriella said calming down.

"Well at least in a week I'll be moving" Gabriella said relieved

"what?"

"yea, sorry I forgot to tell you. It's just that you are always with troy, and it's hard to talk to you when he's there!"

"wow! So when are you coming back?"

"probably when we're in high school"

A WEEK LATER

Gabriella walked into her living room knowing nothing is there except for her mom.

"wow I can't believe we're moving!" her mom said.

"Yea I know" Gabriella said trying to act really disappointed. Really she wasn't that disappointed. She knew that troy or anybody else wasn't going to get in her way.

Finally it was time to leave.

"please don't leave me with loverboy" taylor said in a real begging voice

"yea…… hey!) chad said in his disapprovingly voice.

"ha-ha all I know is when I get back you guyz better be a couple"

taylor and chad both blushed.

They all said their goodbyes while gabi was crying.

" hey don't worry when you come back you'll see my same bushy hair and besides it's not the end of your 10 year old life" chad said while both girls laughed.

"Bye" gabi said.

"Bye" the other two said sad.

as soon as the car of gabi's left, chad said" hey taylor you want to get some ice cream?"

taylor hit him in the head and said, "our best friend just left! How can you care about ice cream?!"

"oh yea sorry I forgot" chad said in a forgettable voice

"you can be sooooo stupid" taylor said.

"ahhhhhhhh you called me stupid! I'm gonna tell my mom on you!" chad said sad

"chad!! Let's just go home! " taylor said starting 2 walk.


	2. moving back to NM

Gabriella was at her house back in California. She was in 8th grade but was going to high school. She had loving friends plus a loving boyfriend. But of course she still kept in contact with Chad and Taylor.

"Gabi I have great news for you" Gabriella's mom said excitedly.

"Ok what is it?" Gabriella said curiously.

"You're going to high school back in Albuquerque, new Mexico!" Her mom said expecting a smile from her daughter's face.

"Oh wow" Gabriella said with a fake smile.

She hoped her mom was lying but put on a fake smile anyway.

She wasn't worried about how she looked because she knew that there was no problem with it. Her cousin, who was 19, was a fashion/ makeover designer. She had turned Gabriella to a geek into a brained beauty. It was dealing with troy and his group.

"So are you happy you'll get to see your friends again?" her mother said

"Yea, definitely." Gabriella said in a low-key voice.

"So pack your stuff and call all your friends because we leave tomorrow morning!" Gabi's mom said.

THAT NIGHT

Gabriella was on the phone with Taylor and had put Chad on a third line. Gabriella had also broken up with her boyfriend and called all her friends because she was going to move.

"I knew you were coming back to Albuquerque to go to high school with us!" Chad and Taylor said in unison.

"A lot of our class mates have changed!" Chad said

"Yea! Sharpay isn't really that mean anymore but she still is the ice queen. I'm actually friends with her now. But she still likes troy but not that much." Taylor said

"Speaking about troy that reminds me, what happened to him?" Gabi said

"Well still the same him except he has all these cheerleaders around him!" Chad said

"Oh yea Chad like you don't" Taylor said

"What I don't!!" Chad said

" you mean to tell me all these years you guys still haven't hooked up!!" Gabi said.

"Why would I want to hook up with him/her?" They both said at the same time

"Oh yea, you guys still like each other!" Gabriella said.

"So anyways when are you coming in?" Taylor said

"Uhh….. At noon. I think." Gabi said

"So we'll be there" Chad said

"Sorry guys but I have to go, talk to you tomorrow!" Gabriella said

Gabriella couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but daydream what would happen.

She was so worried

Her stomach was growling. So she went down to get some cookies and milk.

When she sat down she heard footsteps coming down too and she got scared and closed her eyes.

"Gabi calm down. It's only me!" Gabi's mom said

"Oh" Gabriella said relieved

"So what brings you up so late?"

"I'm just hungry"

"Gabriella is there another reason?"

"Ok well I don't want to go to east high. When I was 10 everybody made fun of me because I was a geek! And I just don't want to go through that again!" Gabi said crying

Gabi's mom just put her daughter's head on her shoulder and just told her everything was going to be alright.

"Gabi you can just sleep in my bed tonight." Gabriella's mom said

They walked up to Gabi's mom's bedroom and fell asleep.

AN: I'm sorry that I repeated the same chapter last time so this is the real chapter two!!! And I'm also sorry that I put all chapters short but the next one will not be!!


	3. IM messages ,tutoring and the begining

Gabriella was on the plane ready for going to Albuquerque.

She fell asleep and hadn't noticed it.

As soon as Gabriella woke up she heard her

mom say" Gabi, it's time to land."

Now she felt her stomach starting to churn.

She also felt tears forming down her face. She was wreck

And was plain nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to land." She heard

The captain explain

"oh great" she mumbled.

The plane landed and she was outside. She can now see 2

Figures coming close. She saw Chad and Taylor from a far.

She saw them come over.

"Wowwy!!!" she heard Chad say.

"Yea, you look so pretty Gabriella!" Taylor said satisfied.

"Thanks guys" Gabriella said." wait I thought you had a game and I

thought you had a practice decathlon" Gabi said pointing at the two.

"We both called in sick." Taylor said

"Yea that's good, I meant at least I don't have to go to practice."

Chad said. "oh yea that gives us time to buy our school supplies"

"Oh yea.school starts in two days" Taylor said disappointed.

"well first I have 2 go and unpack."

"we'll help you!"

2 DAYS LATER

Gabriella walked into the doors of east high. It

Was liked she dreamed when she was 10. It was

A bright place.

But as she looked for chad and taylor she just heard

Wolf whistles and whisperings like" wow the new girl is hot!"

As soon as she found chad and taylor her mood changed from

Scared to relieved.

"Hey gabrie-" Taylor and chad both said but was

cut off by troy Bolton.

"well, well, well, chad..i see you're hanging around

with your geeky girlfriend Taylor." Troy said

"he/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!!!" taylor and chad said

Gabriella was hiding behind the arguing 2.

"wait who is this?" troy said curiously.

Troy went around chad and taylor and found

A gorgeous lady.

_Wowwy!!_ Troy thought

"wow and who might this hot girl be?" troy said

"yea" chad said smiling

troy and taylor gave him a weird look while

Gabriella just laughed.

Chad and taylor were called by people who told them

To come there which made troy and Gabriella stuck together.

Gabriella was about to move just as troy blocked her way.

"what are you doing?" gabi said

"you didn't tell me your name yet!"

troy said

"oh you are such a jerk! You make fun of

someone and forget them for the rest of your

life!"

"what are you talking about? I never saw you

in my life! And when have I ever made fun of you?

Besides I only make fun of nerds!" troy said smiling

And laughing of being proud of what he just said.

"just get out of my way Bolton!"

"oh wow you know my name! it must be that popular!

In _beautifulland_!!

"oh my gawd you are that much of a jerk maybe these hints

will lighten your mind up a lil!

Geeky gabi, goofy gabi, nerdy, ugly gabi!!! Gabriella named

Them as she started feeling a lil teary.

Gabriella just walked right past him and started crying

And ran to catch up with taylor and chad.

Troy just felt guilt rise up on him as she left.

* * *

**AT LUNCH TIME... **

troy didn't know that would be gabriella montez. the

schools past-time nerd/geek.

_troy what are you doing you are not suppose to be_

_guilty for making fun of her!! _

he heard his conscience say.

"well whatever i'm just going to forget about it" he

mumbled.

he had made his way through the lunch line with a tray

on his hand.

"oh come on ice queen took my seat" he mumbed madly

but he noticed there was a free seat on the table of- gabriella,

taylor and chad. he noticed them talking but decided to interupt.

but as he came to the table chad, taylor and gabriella's voices start to

lower down, this made him mad because he knew they were talking about him.

"um can i sit here?" troy said calmly.

"yea but this is a nerd table you know since your not really a nerd i suggest

you don't!" gabriella yelled as the whole cafeteria quite down.

"there is nothing to see here ok." taylor said gentle to the people who lowered down to see

what happened.

"hey i'm not a nerd!" chad said. "ow!"

taylor smacked him on the heads for saying that.

"you know what troy just sit here!" gabriella said

troy sat down and said " ok i promise not to make fun of anyone any-"

when all of a sudden a boy with glasses bumped into him.

"hey what the-" troy said "uggh, bump into me one more time geek and you'll get

it!" troy said

gabriella sighed while she helped the boy up and ran nd through her plate a way.

"yea you promised right?" taylor said

"Gabriella wait!" troy yelled

his teammates mumbled "what is he doing?"

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"troy let go of me! gabriella yelled as troy grabbed her arm

"listen i just wanted to say i'm sorry" troy said

"that's what you'll say but have you ever heard actions speak louder

then words?"

"just listen to me i-"

"great you have met!" ms. darbus said interupting the two.

"now ms. montez, mrs. jones said you'll have to tutor mr. bolton

over there because he has been failing in chemistry and need to pick up

his grades!" ms. darbus said

"look, ms. darbus can't you find someone else-"

just then gabriella's mom honked her horn and parked her car in front of the school.

"man i gotta go!" gabriella said

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

Gabriella was on her myspace on her laptop when just then she signed on IM.

**AFROBBALL- MAN HAS SIGNED ON.**

**GENIUS DECATHLON---BFF W/ GABI HAS SIGNED ON**

**B-BALL CAPTAIN DUH HAS SIGNED ON**

**GABI-GENIUS-LUV101**

TAYLOR-HEY GABI!

GABI- HEY! TAYLOR.. HEY CHAD

TROY-WHAT ABOUT ME

**GABI-GENUS-LUV101 HAS BLOCKED B-BALL CAPTAIN DUH.**

**TROY'S CHAT ROOM**

CHAD- WOW TROY GABI WAS SO MAD AT YOU SHE BLOCKED YOU!!

TROY-I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG

TAYLOR - HOW BOUT THE WORDS "WHAT ABOUT ME"

**GABI'S CHAT ROOM**

CHAD- I CAN'T BELIEVE U BLOCKED TROY! LOL

GABI-YEA BUT WHO CARES ANYWAYS I'M GONNA BLOCK HIM RIGHT NOW CUZ I GOT 2 ASK HIM SOMETHIN

TAYLOR-OH THANK GOD!

**GABI-GENIOUS-LUV101 HAS UNBLOCKED B-BALL CAPTAIN DUH.**

TROY- Y DID U BLOCK ME?

GABI- JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I ONLY UNBLOCKED YOU BECUZ I NEED 2 ASK U A QUETION

TROY- YES. I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!

GABI- HAHA... NOT! SO ANYWAYZ WEN AM I GOIN 2 TUTOR U?

TROY- WENESDAYS. BESIDES I HAVE B-BALL PRACTICE 4 THE REAST OF THE WEEK EXCEPT 4 THAT DAY

GABI-THURSDAYS! I HAV CHEERLEADING AND DECATHLON PRACTICE 2 U NO!

TROY- WEDNESDAYS!

GABI-THURSDAYS!

TROY- WEDNESDAYS!

GABI-THURSDAYS!

TROY- WEDNESDAYS!

GABI-THURSDAYS!

CHAD- JUST PIC A DAY WOULD U!!! GROW UP!

TAYLOR- GABI JUS GO AFTER PRACTICE BCUZ BOYZ R NOT MATURE ENOUGH 2 GROW UP

CHAD-HEY!!

TROY- HEY!!

GABI-OK! I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE TOMORROW AT 5

TROY-OK

GABI-G2G

TROY-SAME

CHAD-SAME

TAYLOR SAME

* * *

**AN: HEY GUYS THANX 4 THE REVIEWS U GUYS ROCK! HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER. KEEP ON REVIEWING AND BY NO TIME THE STORY WILL LIVE!!**


	4. what were u doing!

**At school**

Gabriella was walking down the hallway with taylor.

"hey so u know last night, that was kind of harsh to block troy on the computer"

"he deserved it! Besides since when does ,everyone including my bestfriend. Start being on troy's side!!"

"well sorry gabi I never knew you were on the wrong side of the bed"

"sorry taylor… its just that I cant stand him!!"

They grabbed their books and went into homeroom to find troy making out with some cheerleader while he was sitting in his desk.

"ahhum!" ms. Darbus said loudly to them

"wha…what?!!" troy said confused as he fell on top of the desk into his seat with his face on the seat and his body on top of him.

Gabriella smiled while trying to hold back her laugh at the picture she just saw. What she didn't notice was that troy was glaring at her

School was finally over. Which was to troy's surprise it went fast. Troy went home. He remembered he had a key since his parents were gone in a business trip. He opened the door, went upstairs to his room and closed the door after him. He pushed his back pack off from the bed to the floor and listened to his ipod on a rocket radio which made it an easier way for people to hear the music.

Now it was 5:00p.m.

By now troy was sitting on his bed lip-syncing to his 1 of his favorite songs: whine up. Which was sung by a female artist but somehow it made him wanna dance. (AN: this is 1 of my favorite songs so I picked it lol)

Gabriella knocked on the door. She was staring at the mail box that read "Bolton." She hoped that she was in the right place. She rang the doorbell next but stopped after several times. She was now sitting on the stairs that were in front of the house and was sick of waiting. She turned the doorknob and was surprised that it actually opened.

"um.. excuse anyone here?" no one answered. Gabriella was frightened. She was known for troy to pull a prank on her. "troy come on speak up where are u troy?!" Gabriella said with anger rising in her. Again there was no answer.

Gabriella walked up to the stairs and walked straight through the hallway until she became face-to-face with a sign that read: "troy's room always knock first"

This made Gabriella giggle. It was a a sign troy made in 3rd grade with his fingerprints all over the paper. Gabriella did as what the paper said and knocked a few times. No one answered.

"troy do you want to get an A+ or what?!"

Gabriella got tired and swung the door open and saw a figure dancing and sliding on the floor. She noticed that it was only the back of it. She also noticed it was shirtless. It was one of her favorite songs: whine up.

(the song is in **bold**)

**[Verse 1  
Sense is telling me you´re looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don´t get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let´s skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up**

(Ha ha ha)  
Don´t wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I´m searching for

[Pre Hook  
Cuz I´m feeling your vibing  
I´m riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Ivy Queen  
A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

[verse 2  
Boy keep doing what you´re doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don´t have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It´s an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
It´s the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don´t wanna wait no more

[Pre Hook  
Cuz I´m feeling your vibing  
I´m riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:   
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Elephant Man  
Right here  
now bring your body to me right here  
she's got the finest body I fear   
shake your booty off  
shake it off in high gear  
and she runs her fingers to my ear  
and all the black mons got white fear   
and she shakes her booty right here  
now pump up the volume right here

(woah woah woah)  
It´s rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C´mon!

[Chorus[3x  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!  
She´s crazy

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella looking at him while giggling.

"Troy….what..were..you..doing!!" Gabriella said in between giggles.


	5. tutoring

Troy/ **Gabriella**

"What… what?!" troy said sounding annoyed "when did u come in and why didn't you knock!"

"**well let's see, I knocked on your doors several times and no one was answering**." Gabriella said in a "duh" tone.

"ok so are we going to study or what?"

" **well let's see… are you going to put a shirt on!!"**

"of course, I wouldn't let you check me out!...never!

after hours of studying Gabriella fell asleep on troy's bed while troy figured out the worksheet Gabriella made up.

" hey Gabriella do you divide the number-" troy said but instead found Gabriella sleeping on the bed.

* * *

ON THE PHONE WITH MS. MONTEZ

"umm.. ms. Montez Gabriella came over to my house for tutoring but instead fell asleep" troy said in a hushed voice since Gabriella was sleeping.

"oh…. Honey that's ok" ms. Montez explained.

"o ok bye"

* * *

AT NIGHT

"Great how am I suppose to sleep with this!" troy said

troy then saw Gabriella shiver and decided to put his basketball warm-up jacket on her. He tried to push her but didn't know that she can move around a lot when she was asleep. Troy kept trying to move her but by accident touched her butt while moving her.

"Woe whoop!" troy said surprised

"Bolton why did you do that!!!"

" sorry but I was trying to get you to move"

"well can u try to do that without touching all those stuff!!

troy and Gabriella Finally fell asleep without bickering.

"owwww!!" troy said really hurt "Gabriella why did u do that!"

"I was sleeping and did that by accident.. sorry"

"whatever"

They finally fell asleep but this time something unusual happened.

"woah, Gabriella what are u doing?"

Gabriella fell asleep and moved so now she was on top of Troy without knowing it.

"Sorry. I just move a lot"

"yea right or maybe u jus want to try to kiss me!"

"yea right think again!"

Gabriella kicked troy to the floor and said for him to sleep there. That would stop the bickering. But when Gabriella was sleeping Troy got on his bed with Gabriella and fell happily asleep

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Troy's parents came home the next day and look amused at the tow figures sleeping on the bed.

"Troy what are u doing!" his mom Lucille yelled which caused troy and Gabriella to awake.

"Mom listen I can explain" troy said eager to explain

"wow mr. and mrs. Bolton I'm really sorry……… I was troy's tutor and fell asleep I'm really sorry" Gabriella explained

"ok sweetie. We need to talk to troy" mr. Bolton announced

"o ok bye troy. Bye mr. and mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said

"troy what were you thinking!" his parents yelled

"look I'm really sorry" troy said

"you were in your boxers troy!! What else did you guys do?! His mom said waiting for an answer.

"nothing" he said

"yes sure" they said unconvinced "now go get ready for school!

* * *

**AN: thanx 4 the reviews!!! Not my best chappie sorry!! But I promise I'll try but can some1 give me ideas 4 the next chappie? Pls. r&r thanx luv u all!**


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

**AN: **

**Sorry for not updating. I'm working on this new story called truth or dare: spin the bottle version so I hope u all check that out and leaving reviews. By the way to all who needs partners for writing stories I am open! And I am hoping you all give me ideas for what I should write for the next chapter for either this story or the other. By the way from now on for every chapter I write I'm going to need at least 5 reviews! Please give your opinion if you think there is something wrong with the story! **


End file.
